helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Taguchi Natsumi
|image = KSITaguchi.jpg |caption = Taguchi Natsumi promoting "Kobushi Sono Ichi" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 151cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2011-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2011-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |mcolor = |generation = |debutsingle = Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan / Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta / Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) |join = Janaury 2, 2015 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join1 = February 2011 |generation1 = 11th Generation |left1 = November 2015 |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Kobushi Factory |blog = |sig = Taguchinatsumiautograph278677.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Taguchi's Autograph }} Taguchi Natsumi (田口夏実) is a member of Kobushi Factory, a Hello Pro Kenshuusei unit under Hello! Project. She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in February 2011 alongside Yoshihashi Kurumi and Hamaura Ayano. Biography ]] Early Life Taguchi Natsumi was born on July 21, 2000 in Saitama, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2011 In February, she joined Hello! Pro Egg alongside Hamaura Ayano and Yoshihashi Kurumi.BOMB Magazine. 2013.12 Issue. She was introduced as a member at the Shiodame Event on June 19. 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation, but was not chosen to enter the group. Shortly after the auditions, it was announced that the Kenshuusei would be releasing their first single, Kanojo ni Naritai!!!. 2013 Taguchi participated in Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~, alongside Hamaura Ayano and Ogawa Rena, as a backup dancer. With her Kenshuusei co-members, she performed Suhada Pichipichi in the tour. On March 5th, Taguchi, Kaneko Rie and Tanabe Nanami participated in an FC event for Kanazawa Tomoko and Kishimoto Yumeno. Taguchi participated as a backup dancer in the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. 2014 Taguchi participated as a backup dancer in the Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~. 2015 On January 2, during the Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ concert, it was announced that Taguchi would be debuting in a new unit alongside Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena, Nomura Minami, Wada Sakurako, Fujii Rio, Hirose Ayaka and Inoue Rei. 2016 On August 8, Taguchi celebrated her 16th birthday. The special event called Kobushi Factory Taguchi Natsumi Birthday Event 2016 featured two performances in Tokyo. Personal Life Family= She has a younger sister and a dog named Kobushi. She also own a cat named Ume ♀(梅), in replacement of Sasuke who died. She found it at a train station and asked her father to bring it home. |-|Education= When Taguchi joined Hello Pro Egg, she was a fifth grade elementary school student. On March 9, 2016, she graduated from middle school.http://ameblo.jp/kobushi-factory/entry-12137421822.html As of April 2016, she is currently attending her first year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Taguchi Natsumi has acquired: *'Hamaura Ayano:' Taguchi gets along best with Hamaura Ayano in Kobushi Factory. *'Ogawa Rena:' She also gets along best with Ogawa Rena in Kobushi Factory. *'Takagi Sayuki:' She is good friend with Juice=Juice member Takagi Sayuki. *'Miyamoto Karin:' She gets along well with Juice=Juice member Miyamoto Karin. *'Niinuma Kisora:' She also gets along well with Tsubaki Factory member Niinuma Kisora. |-|Name Meaning= Taguchi's given name, Natsumi, means "summer" (夏; natsu) combined with "seed" (実; mi). It was chosen because she was born on July 21 in the summer.Pocket Morning. 2016-11-05. (Translation by Ro-kun) |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Taguchi Natsumi: *'Tagucchi' (たぐっち): Official nickname, given her since Hello Pro Egg. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Taguchi Natsumi (田口夏実) *'Nickname:' Tagucchi (たぐっち) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 151cm *'Shoe Size:' 20.5cm *'Western Zodiac:' Cancer *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dragon *'Official Kaomoji:' jjj＾ｩ＾jj *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-02: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2015-01: Kobushi Factory Member *'Kobushi Factory Member Color:' (2015-) *'Hello Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2011-2015) **Kobushi Factory (2015-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Hula hoop *'Hobbies:' Listen to music *'Motto:' "Senri no michi mo ippo kara" (千里の道も一歩から; The longest journey begins with a single step) *'Likes:' Athletic festival, jumping rope *'Favorite Food:' Asparagus, Apples, Asian Pears, Tomatoes, Vegetables, Oranges *'Least Favorite Food:' Avocado *'Favorite Color:' Purple, Pink, Red *'Favorite Sports:' Badminton, Basketball *'Best Subject:' Music, Cooking, Japanese, Physical Education (Vaulting Box) *'Favorite Subject:' Music, Physical Education, Home Economic *'Least Favorite Subject:' Math *'Favorite School Lunch Item:' Cha Meshi (茶めし; Literally Tea Rice) *'Favorite Animal:' Sugar Glider *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Be Genki (Naseba Naru!)", "OVER THE RAINBOW", "KoiING" *'Looks Up To': Wada Ayaka, Ogawa Saki, Suzuki Airi Discography :See also: List:Taguchi Natsumi Discography Featured In Blu-rays *2017.01.26 Greeting ~Nomura Minami・Taguchi Natsumi~ (with Nomura Minami) Fanclub DVDs *2016.xx.xx Kobushi Factory Hirose Ayaka・Taguchi Natsumi・Inoue Rei Birthday Event 2016 Publications Group Photobooks *2017.02.18 Nomura Minami & Taguchi Natsumi Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-" Works Theater *2014 SMILE FANTASY! *2015 Week End Survivor *2017 JK Ninja Girls Movies *2017 JK Ninja Girls TV Dramas *2012 Hyper Souji Chou! (ハイパーそうじ長!) (as Rina) TV Programs *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2013.1.3 Uwasa-kun to Kagaku-chan *2013–2014 ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure *2015– The Girls Live *2016– Uta-navi! (うたなび！) Internet *2013– Hello! Project Station *2013.4.16–8.16 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Commercials *2011 Pizza-La Magazines *2014.04.30 Cool-up Girls (with Tanabe Nanami, Sasaki Rikako, Makino Maria) Rankings *She was ranked 8th in the Elementary School Group of the Beautiful Idol General Election 2012.http://matome.naver.jp/odai/2135590320420300201 *She was ranked as the 3rd best singer in Hello Pro Kenshuusei in the March 2014 issue of Gekkan Entame.Gekkan Entame. March 2014 Issue. Published 2014-01-30. Trivia *She participated in Morning Musume's 9th, 10th and 11th generation auditions, but failed. *She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she wanted to join Morning Musume. * She wants to be able to sing, make people emotional, and become an idol that is admired. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member at eyebrow thickness. *Her dream was to debut from Kenshuusei and have alot of people see her sing and dance. She'll work hard to be able to stand on a large stage. * When asked what group she'd like to join, she said Morning Musume. When asked again later, she didn't specify what group, but said she'd like to debut in Hello! Project. *She sang "100kai no KISS" and won the judge's special award for singing at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. *For her, the best thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when she got to perform in a S/mileage concert. *For her, the hardest thing about Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when she wasn't chosen for Juice=Juice. *Said in an MC that she compares herself to a Meerkat. *If she had a time machine, she'd go back to the Edo period and wear a kimono. *On a rainy day she would draw pictures and read books, or sing "Tsuugaku Vector" by ℃-ute. *She wants to try singing "Ooki na Ai de Motenashite" by ℃-ute. *Her rival is Ogawa Rena, because she reminds her of herself, since they have the same weaknesses and get told the same things, but after getting criticized Ogawa will pick herself up and has an attitude like she will work harder the next time. They are friends, but Taguchi still doesn't want to lose to her. *She was excited when Funaki Musubu joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei because Funaki was shorter than her. When she and Hamaura Ayano first joined, they were about the same size, but Ayano had gotten much bigger, she was worried that she would always be the smallest. *She says because she's small, she draws attention to herself, so if she messes up then people might think that that's how the entire program is and might toss them aside. She thinks she needs to improve herself as part of the quality of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *Tsunku's comments: "I want a little more strength in your dancing, so you need to work on your muscles. Your sense of rhythm often still comes across as unstable, so I want you to work hard so as to improve your self-confidence." *The first CD she ever bought was "Balalaika" by Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume).'Cool-Up Girls, 2014-06 Issue. Ongaku Senkasha. Release Date: 2014-04-30. *According to the Top Yell July 2016 interview, Taguchi's role within the group is "Factory Manager that Provides Sweets".What do the girls manage in Kobushi Factory? (Top Yell July 2016) See Also *Gallery:Taguchi Natsumi *List:Taguchi Natsumi Discography Featured In *List:Taguchi Natsumi Concert & Event Appearances References Notes # Said during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei corner at the November 16 afternoon show of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. Sources Honorary Titles Taguchi Family Tree External Links *Official Profile *Blogs: **Kobushi Factory Blog **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Tour Blogs: March 2012, June 2012, September 2012, December 2012, March 2013, June 2013, December 2013, 2014 Test, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014, February/March 2015 **Hello! Project Tour Blog cs:Taguchi Natsumi de:Taguchi Natsumi es:Taguchi Natsumi Category:2000 Births Category:July Births Category:Members from Saitama Category:Taguchi Natsumi Category:2011 Additions Category:Blood Type A Category:Kobushi Factory Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Cancer Category:Orange Member Color Category:Tsubomi Factory Category:Members currently attending high school